To rewrite the past
by Nemlie
Summary: The war is lost. Harry & Ginny go back in time to redo their lives and hopefully win this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my attempt at a time travel fic. I enjoy reading these so I thought I'd try my own. As I've read a lot of this type of story and there are so many out there many of my ideas are probably not original but I have not intentionally used any other author's ideas. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters & places etc. all belong to J K Rowling I'm just enjoying playing around with them J**

_June 20th, 2000_

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were sat in the library of Grimmauld Place desperately searching through the books for a way to turn the war in their favour. They were the only ones left; over the past three years Voldemort had picked the Order of the Phoenix off one by one. Remus & Tonks fell protecting Harry as he left Privet Drive. Mr and Mrs Weasley fell at Bill & Fleur's wedding allowing Harry, Hermione and their children to escape to safety, but not before Bill dove in front of the killing curse to protect his bride. The twins fell just in September as Death Eaters blew their shop to flames. Percy went down with the ministry. The rest of the Order died in the last big battle of Hogwarts just one week before.

"This is hopeless!" Ron moaned his head in his hands "We are never going to win this! Seriously, is one spell really going to allow the four of us to beat Voldy-shorts and all of his death eaters."

"Books haven't failed me yet and they will NOT fail me now!" Hermione half screeched pulling yet another huge tome off the shelves.

"Books aren't the answer to everything Hermione!" Ron retorted

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look as the couple began to argue. Nothing would ever stop them arguing. They tuned them out returning to the books in front of them.

An hour later Ginny gasped. "Guys I think I've got it! I think… I think this spell allows us to send our memories and magic back in time so we can change the past and stop Voldemort from ever rising again!"

"How would that help? Surely everything would happen the same way?" Harry asked

Hermione grabbed the book off Ginny reading furiously. "No Harry, it would allow us to send our memory and magic back! We will know everything we know now but be younger."

Harry's face lit up. "We could go back and destroy all the Horcruxes before Voldemort comes back in fourth year. That's brilliant – well done Gin!"

Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss, weaving his hands into her long red hair. She responded pressing her body against his.

"My eyes! My eyes! They're burning!" Ron cried "Come on guys I know you're married and all but she's still my sister!"

"Sorry mate!" Harry grinned sheepishly "But you know we've only been married two weeks we should still be on our honeymoon…"

"Guys! Concentrate!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Now this requires a spell that is said after the time traveller drinks a potion. The potion takes a month to brew and we'll have to find the ingredients but I think it's our best hope."

…

_July 31st, 2000_

"OK, it is almost ready. Now let's go over the plan. We're going back 10 years to when we're all 9 or 10 years old. We know where all the Horcruxes are…." Hermione started

"Would have had 'em too if Voldy-shorts hadn't been one step ahead of us every time!" Ron muttered.

"As I was saying… we know where all the horcruxes are and we can destroy them all before You-know-who even comes back."

"Brilliant Hermione! We'd be lost without you!" Harry cheered

An alarm sounded throughout the house setting off Mrs Black's portrait in the hallway. They all jumped up wands out

"The wards are being attacked!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny looked out the window and turned back to the others fear in her eyes "It's him!" she whispered her voice hoarse with fear.

"We have to go! Come on" shouted Harry. An explosion sounded from downstairs as the front door exploded inwards.

"We'll never make it. You three go, I'll hold them off!" Ron shouted turning towards the door.

"Ron! No!" Harry, Hermione and Ginny screamed.

"Ron! You'll never hold them off by yourself I'll help" Hermione said squaring her shoulders towards the door wand out.

"Harry! Ginny! There is no time to argue - go!" shouted Ron.

Ginny flung herself across the room pulling Ron and Hermione into a hug. Harry quickly joining her.

"We love you guys, you've been the best friends a guy could ask for" Harry said thickly, holding in his emotion

"We love you too, now go fix this!" Hermione said as she passed them each a glass of potion before taking Ron's hand and walking out the door to face her death.

Harry and Ginny quickly downed the potion as they heard the Ron and Hermione start to duel the death eaters. With the sounds of the battle drawing closer by the second they held hands and looked into each other's eyes and said the spell "M_agicis Sui Memoriam Fieri Praeterita._"

As the world faded out around them the last thing they heard was the death eaters crash through the door and Hermione scream "_Incendio!_"

**A/N:**

**So there was the 1****st**** chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is planned and I hope to get around to writing it soon(ish). Please review to let me know what you think. Nemlie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi to all my readers. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate your thoughts and I am so glad so many of you liked my first chapter. I'm afraid writing the second one took a lot longer than anticipated (life got in the way :/) but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

_July 31__st__, 1990 – 4 Privet Drive_

Harry awoke with his heart racing, laying in pitch black darkness. He sat up quickly banging his head on the ceiling. "What the hell?" he cried rubbing the bump on his head. He squinted into the darkness around him trying to work out where he was.

"Boy!" came an angry shout as a door slammed open and light entered the small space Harry was in. Harry looked round to see a purple faced Uncle Vernon and for the first time in his life smiled at the sight. It had worked! He was back in the cupboard under the stairs!

"What are you smirking at boy!" Uncle Vernon raged "Get out here and cook the damn breakfast!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said ducking his head as he passed by Uncle Vernon into the kitchen. There at the kitchen table were Dudley and Aunt Petunia. He never thought in his life he would be happy to see his wretched family but at his moment the sight was a blessed relief.

As he stood at the hob frying bacon and eggs; his thoughts turned to Ginny. He hoped she had also made it back safely and was now waking up surrounded by her family, his family. Mrs Weasley cooking breakfast as Mr Weasley drank his coffee, Ron stumbling down the stairs sleepy-eyed. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he thought of how his two best friends had sacrificed themselves to allow him and Ginny to return. He shook himself and blinked the tears away, it would never happen again him and Ginny would see to that. This time Hermione and Ron would get to live a long and happy life together.

Harry turned his attention back to the bacon and eggs. He served Uncle Vernon and Dudley up their huge portions, taking a tiny scrap of bacon for himself. There was no point in winding the Dursleys up after all. Now he was here he needed to set the plan into motion. First stop get himself to The Burrow to meet Ginny.

"Are you listening to me?" came Aunt Petunia's snide voice. "Here is your list of chores. I'm going out and will be back by dinner time. I want them all done by then," she ordered.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry rattled off. He looked down at the long list in front of him: mow the lawn (front & back), trim the hedges, weed the flowerbed, wash the dishes, mop the kitchen floor, and clean the bathroom.

Harry snorted under his breath. There was no way a 10-year-old could do all of this in a day. She was setting him up to fail. Well he'd show her. He stood up from the table as he heard the front door shut behind Aunt Petunia and Dudley. With a wave of his hand the mop flew from the cupboard and started mopping the floor and the dishes started washing themselves. A wide grin spread across his face. He was so glad he'd learnt wandless magic back in 2000. He headed up the stairs to the bathroom and set the cleaning supplies to work in there. Aunt Petunia would freak if she knew how the house was being cleaned. The thought made him smile even more.

Finally he headed out into the back garden. Checking around him for any spying neighbours he waved his hand. A cutting charm sorted the lawn and the hedges. A summoning charm pulled up all the weeds. Repeating the process in the front garden Harry smiled to himself. All the chores were done. He checked everything was tidy inside before turning on his heel and apparating to The Burrow.

…

_July 31__st__, 1990 – The Burrow_

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was back in her childhood bedroom at The Burrow. As she lay there Ginny listened to the sounds from around the house. She could hear the ghoul in the attic banging pipes, the laughter of the twins coming from their bedroom and her Mum cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Ginny jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She raced downstairs stopping abruptly in the kitchen doorway tears filling her eyes. There was her Mum at the stove cooking breakfast, her Dad sat at the table with his cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet. She ran to her Mum throwing her arms around her and burying her head in her apron. This threw Ginny for a moment, the last time she had seen her Mum she was taller than her, now her head barely reached shoulder height. She looked up at her Mum.

"Ginny dear are you alright?" her Mum asked, brushing Ginny's hair out her face. "Has one of your brothers upset you?"

"No, Mum, Mummy" Ginny said, remembering to correct herself at the last minute. She needed to remember she is only 8, almost 9 years old, and had still called her Mum 'Mummy' at that… this age. 'Wow this is confusing!' Ginny thought to herself.

"Then whatever is the matter Ginny?" her Mum continued "You look like you're going to cry"

Ginny wiped her eyes thinking quickly. What was she going to say to explain her crying?

"Ginny dear" her Mum said "You know you can tell me anything."

"I… I… had a nightmare" Ginny said quietly. That would work she thought. It wouldn't be unusual for a child to cry about a nightmare.

Her Mum sat down at the table and pulled Ginny into her lap. "Do you want to tell me about it sweetie?"

Ginny hurriedly shook her head. She needed to calm herself down before her Mum got really worried about her. She took a deep breath and said "I'm ok now Mummy, I just needed a cuddle."

"Ok, if you're sure. Now how about some breakfast? And then you can go out and play it's a nice day out." Her Mum replied eyeing her carefully

Ginny ate her breakfast, savouring every bite. She had really missed her Mum's cooking. As she finished the twins and Ron came clattering down the stairs for their breakfast. Ginny froze as they came through the door, fighting herself to keep in her seat and not jump up to hug them. She blinked back tears, she could not cry again. Clearing her throat asked "Mummy can I go play outside please?"

"Of course dear, just let me apply the sun block charm." Her Mum replied, reaching for her wand and tapping Ginny's face and arms.

"Thanks Mum" Ginny said running out the back door. She raced to her favourite tree on the edge of the Orchard and curled up underneath it in a ball. Pull yourself together she thought to herself. You need to act like a normal 8 year old. As she sat there her thoughts drifted to Harry. She wondered how he was getting on back at his relatives. She didn't know much about his home life because he never spoke of it, but she knew it was bad. At least he had magic to defend himself now, the book said that they would keep their level of magical ability when they went back, so theoretically they could still do all the spell they had learnt over the years.

Ginny stood up glancing around her to make sure her brothers were nowhere close. She waved her hand towards a rock and thought "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ the rock rose of the ground into the air. Ginny smiled and let it fall back to the floor. Well the simple ones work, what about something more complex. She looked at the rock again and imagined a small puppy. With a wave of her hand and a muttered incantation the rock turned into a small black puppy, which came bounding up to her.

Ginny played with the conjured puppy until she heard her Mum call her in for lunch. With a wave of her hand it became a rock again. Ginny was so glad they still had their magic, it would make their plan so much easier. Now she just had to wait for Harry to get in contact with her.

…

After lunch Ginny returned to her tree in the Orchard to find Harry waiting there for her. A huge smile spread across her face and she threw herself into his arms. Harry staggered as Ginny's weight hit him and they fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry Harry" Ginny said rolling off Harry and sitting up next to him

"That's ok Gin; I'm just much smaller than I was yesterday." Harry said laughing as he also sat up.

"This is so confusing!" Ginny laughed. "We've gone from being 18 and 20, to 8 and 10 overnight."

"Yeah, but at least we have a chance to change things now, all those people who died don't have to" Harry said sadly.

"Oh Harry" Ginny said leaning into his side. "We'll make sure it never happens. No one will die this time"

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing their plans. Firstly they needed to expose 'Scabbers' as Peter Pettigrew and get Sirius released. Ginny's idea was to force his change at dinner time so that he would appear in front of the whole family. After all her Dad was part of the Order of the Phoenix so he should recognize him.

As the sun became lower in the sky Harry stood and pulled Ginny to her feet.

"I better go" he said "Aunt Petunia should be back soon and I need to be there"

"Ok, take care of yourself Harry" Ginny replied "I don't like that you're back with them."

"I can take care of myself Gin. I promise." Harry said pulling Ginny into another hug. As she looked up at him and her brown eyes met his, he really wanted to kiss her, but they had promised themselves not to. After all, even if their minds were adult their bodies weren't. The electricity between them was too strong and like magnets their faces moved closer together. Thinking a quick peck wouldn't harm Harry gave in and touched his lips to Ginny's. The second their lips touched a golden light exploded out from the couple lighting up the orchard surrounding them. As the light dissipated Harry and Ginny fell to the ground unconscious.

…

_July 31__st__, 1990 – Ministry of Magic_

In an office deep in the Department of Records a ministry official looked up in shock as a silver quill began writing in an ancient book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_July 31__st__ – The Burrow_

Molly Weasley hummed to herself as she pottered around the homely kitchen of The Burrow making dinner for her family. As she floated the last of the vegetables over to the table she shouted to her children "Dinner's ready!"

The kitchen became a thrum of activity as first the twins and then Ron bounded through the door and into their seats. Following at a more sedate pace were 17-year-old Charlie and 13-year-old Percy. The floo flamed up from behind her and Mr Weasley joined the crowded table. Frowning at Ginny's still empty space Mrs Weasley addressed her children.

"Have any of you seen Ginny?" she asked loudly over the boisterous conversations taking place around the table

"No Mum, not since lunch. I think she was out in the orchard," Charlie replied as he loaded roast beef and Yorkshire pudding onto his plate.

"Hmm, maybe she didn't hear me call. I'll just pop out and call her in." Mrs Weasley muttered to herself as she headed out the back door towards the orchard.

As she walked through evening light she kept a sharp eye and ear out for her daughter. 'It's very quiet out here,' she thought to herself as she reached the first trees. As she entered the orchard she caught sight of her baby girl sprawled out on the grass.

"GINNY!" she cried as she raced over and flew herself down next to her daughter, barely noticing the other child at her daughter's side. She hurriedly cast some basic diagnostic charms, which came back negative. Ginny was apparently fine, but appeared unconscious.

"_Enervate!_" she cast willing her daughter to open her eyes. Nothing happened. Mrs Weasley quickly stood up levitating her daughter with a flick of her wand. As Ginny floated up to her side Mrs Weasley finally noticed the dark haired boy lying next to her daughter. Just peeking through his fringe she could see the faint outline of a scar. Quickly brushing his fringe out his face, she saw the legendary lightning bolt scar of Harry Potter. 'It's Harry Potter!' she thought to herself. 'What's the poor boy doing in the orchard next to Ginny?'Sparing no extra time to think, with another flick of her wand Harry's body was floating next to Ginny's and both followed Mrs Weasley back to The Burrow at a fast pace.

…

Mrs Weasley ran through the back door of The Burrow and into the living room Harry and Ginny's unconscious bodies floating behind her. As she lay them down on the sofa in the living room Mr Weasley came running in behind her, followed by the Weasley boys.

"Molly what's going on? And who is that?" he said pointing Harry

"I found them like this in the orchard Arthur. As for the poor boy, I think he's Harry Potter." Molly replied still hastily casting healing spells on Ginny to try and wake her.

A chime sounded through the house as someone attempted to floo in.

"Answer that please Charlie and then floo St Mungo's; we need a healer." Arthur said calmly turning to the door where his boys were all crowded.

"Percy, take the twins and Ron upstairs. I want you to all stay up there until you're called down," he continued. The boys worried for their sister turned and walked upstairs without protesting for once. As soon as they were gone an excited old wizard came bounding through the door, Charlie hot on his heels saying.

"You can't go in there. My parents are busy, you need to leave!" he cried.

"It's ok Charlie; have you flooed St Mungo's?" Arthur asked as he cast a concerned look to his wife still furiously casting over the form of his only daughter.

"Yes Dad. A healer is on the way." Charlie replied

"Healer! They don't need a healer! This is amazing, a miracle! I never thought I'd ever see this happen in my life," the excited wizard said bouncing up and down as he looked at the children.

Molly looking up lost her temper. "What do you mean amazing? What the hell is going on here? My daughter and that boy are lying unconscious and I have no idea what is wrong with them! How is that a miracle? And who the hell are you?" she raged towering above the old wizard despite her small height.

"I'm so sorry, I should explain. I am Alec Truman I work for the Department of Magical Records at the Ministry. This afternoon at approximately 4:19pm an ancient tome, which hasn't been updated in centuries, had a new entry. I was so excited by the novelty of it that I forgot that you wouldn't know what had happened." Mr Truman explained.

Arthur put out a hand to halt his wife who looked ready to start another tirade at the ministry official. "What tome was it? What does it mean for our daughter?" he asked nervously.

"It was the ancient book of souls." Mr Truman replied. "Contained within it are the names of all soul bonded couples in the history of magic. There hasn't been a soul bonded couple since the founder's era, when Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were bonded."

"Soul bond? But our Ginny is only 8-years-old. How can she be soul bonded?" Arthur asked his voice wavering with worry and confusion.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. All I know is that Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley were soul bonded at 4:19pm on the 31st July 1990 at this location. I do not know the how or the why, just that it is." Mr Truman replied.

Molly sobbed burying her face in her daughter's body. "But was does this mean for our daughter?" Arthur continued.

"There is not a great deal of literature on soul bonds. They are said to occur when a person meets their soul mate, the person they have a connection with on a higher level than any other, the person they are destined to be with forever. When the two people meet they will be drawn to make contact with each other, and to seal the contact with a kiss. The first kiss begins the soul bonding process. Once the process is complete, the two will awake. I know not how it will affect them personally. In the eyes of the ministry they are now betrothed. They will automatically be married and emancipated when the youngest of the pair turn fourteen. Due to the nature of the soul bond, in the eyes of magic they are now of age and the trace on them has broken, even though the ministry won't consider them of age until fourteen." Mr Truman explained looking at the stunned faces of Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"That is all I know. Now I must take my leave. Thank you for the privilege of seeing the first soul bonded couple in centuries." Mr Truman said with a bow before exiting the room with a sweep of his cloak.

Mr and Mrs Weasley stared at the door after the man in stunned disbelief before turning back to their daughter, who was now cuddled up to Harry on the sofa.

**A/N: First of all sorry for the delay in updating! My updates will stay sporadic as I am insanely busy this summer with my summer job, revision for an exam, starting my dissertation and my placement – so much for a summer holiday! Anyway enough with the excuses… THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed the story/me as an author. I never thought when I first posted a fanfiction story people would actually like them! It was just for my own entertainment so I am very pleased people like them! I hope you enjoyed this most recent chapter and please keep reading as I update! Nemlie x**


	4. Chapter 4

_August 1__st__ 1990 – The Burrow_

Harry awoke confused for the second day in a row. There was a warm body curled into his side and the cushions underneath him were way to soft to be the hard thin mattress of his bed at the Dursley's house. Had it all been a dream? He could have sworn that Ginny and him had time-travelled back to 1990 and were going to be able to fix things. But if it was a dream, where on earth was he? Slowly, cautiously he opened his eyes and looked at the person snuggled up next to him. It was Ginny, a small 8 year old Ginny but Ginny none the less. Ginny stirred in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Harry?" she asked confused. "What are we doing in living room…together?"

"I don't know." Harry replied "I only woke up a few seconds ago."

Ginny thought hard before saying "Last thing I remember is hugging you goodbye in the orchard…and then… I don't remember."

"Then we kissed. I know we said we weren't going to but I couldn't help it, it's going to sound really silly but it felt like there was some magnetic force bringing us together," Harry said.

Before they could continue to work out what had happened Mrs Weasley bustled into the room.

"Oh good you are both awake. I've brought you some breakfast, eat up!" she said as she placed a breakfast tray on the table in front of them.

Harry and Ginny looked up at her confused. Mrs Weasley was acting like there was nothing unusual about Harry being there. Did she know what was going on? Taking a deep breath, and remembering she needed to sound eight years old, Ginny asked "Mummy, what is going on?"

"It's ok Ginny dear, I know you are probably confused but Daddy and I will talk to you both after breakfast. I want you both to think about the last thing you remember."

As Harry and Ginny quickly devoured their breakfast, Mrs Weasley watched them closely. The children didn't seem to be affected too much by the soul bond. You had to watch closely to notice it but they seemed very aware of the others presence and were sat closer together than a normal 8 and 10 year old would be. Looking at them, you would think Ginny had aged overnight. They acted much more like a couple than two people who had only met yesterday. As they finished their breakfast, setting their spoons down in synch and looked up at Mrs Weasley just as Mr Weasley walked through the door. The older couple sat on the sofa across the room from the children before turning to talk to them.

"Ok, sweetie why don't you tell us what you remember, and then Mummy and I will tell you what we know." Mr Weasley asked.

"Well… I was playing in the orchard by myself when Harry appeared, like he'd apparated or something. I was really confused because children can't apparate. You can't apparate until you are all grown up like you and Mummy." Ginny replied trying her best to make a story that would work and make it sound like she was eight years old.

"I was really confused and didn't know where I was or how I'd got here. One minute I was at my Aunt and Uncles weeding the garden and the next I was surrounded by trees and Ginny was in front of me. She told me who she was and when I told her who I was she got all excited. She told me all about magic and about you-know-who and my parents. I never knew magic existed and I was always told my parents died in a car crash because they were drunk." Harry continued, quietening his voice as he started talking about his parents. Mrs Weasley stood and came to sit beside Harry, giving him a hug.

"Oh you poor boy! Your parents weren't drunks. They were lovely young people, I didn't know them that well, but your mother was such a kind soul from what I knew of her." Mrs Weasley said rubbing Harry's arm.

Ginny looked at Harry before continuing the story "When I told Harry about his parents he got upset and then he told me about his aunt and uncle being really mean to him and making him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs so I gave him a hug. Then something weird happened… there was this invisible thing pushing us closer together and then our faces were really close together and… and… we kissed."Ginny said, her face flushing red.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley. I know I shouldn't have kissed Ginny. She's too young." Harry said.

"That's ok Harry," Mr Weasley said "We know you couldn't help it. A man from the ministry came and explained everything to us. What happened between you two was something called a soul bond. When you two met your souls recognized each other and started to bond. This means that the two of you are a really good match and no one else in the world will be a better friend to you than each other."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. A soul bond? Why had that happened? They were never soul bound in the future. Had they already changed things?

Mr Weasley interpreting their looks as worried or confused started talking again "I don't want you to worry about it sweetie. Nothing will change. You and Harry will just be very good friends."

"But Daddy…"Ginny began slowly trying to think how to ask her question "Doesn't a soul bond mean we are married? In the story book I read at Luna's house the prince and the princess were soul bonded and that meant they were married." That should work. Luna was slightly odd so it wasn't too unbelievable to have read about a soul bond in one of her story books.

Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged looks before Mr Weasley answered "No sweetie you aren't married but when you are older you will be. The soul bond means that you and Harry will grow to love each other and no one else will love you better than Harry can because he is perfect for you."

"Of course he is perfect for me Daddy! Harry is my prince!" Ginny said happily.

Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled at each other before ending the conversation and leaving the room.

…

Hours later Harry and Ginny sat at in the kitchen eating dinner with the whole Weasley family. After discussing the bond in private they had decided it might be to do with the magic of the marriage bond manifesting in their younger selves. After all, the magical wedding ceremony connected their souls, although in a lesser way to a soul bond. Taking it in their stride and deciding to investigate it further as soon as they had their chance; they were going to move forward with their plan.

Suddenly the fire flared up and Professor Dumbledore stepped out the fireplace. Mrs Weasley jumped out her seat.  
"Professor Dumbledore. What brings you here?" she asked

"As Harry Potter's magical guardian I received a letter this morning informing me that he was soul bond to your daughter. Upon investigating his home I found he was no longer there and his relatives had not seen him since yesterday morning. After fully investigating at the Ministry of Magic I headed here in the hope I would find him, and as he is sat next to the lovely Ginevra, I can see he is. Perhaps we should speak more privately about the matter?" Dumbledore said directing the still stunned Weasley's into their living room.

Harry and Ginny started talking to each other in hushed voices.

"Gin, now would be the perfect time for the reveal." Harry whispered "With Dumbledore here he can't escape."

"Of course, we'll do it as soon as they are back out. But what about you? Dumbledore will probably try and return you to the Dursley's." Ginny whispered back worriedly.

"Don't worry Gin. There is no point in it, we're adults now remember. Soul bonds emancipate minors. The wards at number 4 will have fallen, and even if he does manage to send me back when Sirius is free I can live with him so it won't be for long" Harry reassured her.

As they finished their conversation they heard Mrs Weasley's raised voice coming from the next room.

"He will not be going back there! Harry has told me about the things his relatives did to him. Those muggles are not fit to raise a child, and Harry is now family. He stays with us!"

There was a quiet murmuring as Dumbledore replied in a much quieter voice and Mr Weasley's voice then chipped in. The hushed discussion continued for a while until the adults emerged from the living room. Dumbledore immediately sought out Harry.

"Harry, my boy, I am so sorry to hear what your relatives put you through. I would never have imagined they would treat you that way. You can now live here with the Weasley family. Would you like that?"

"I would sir. Thank you." Harry replied.

As Professor Dumbledore was talking to Harry, Ginny discretely waved her hand towards Scabbers who was snoozing on Percy's chair. He immediately returned to human form drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Professor Dumbledore looked briefly stunned before sending a jet of red light towards Pettigrew knocking him out cold.

"Arthur! Floo the aurors! Tell them Peter Pettigrew has been found alive and that you require their presence with some veritiserum." Dumbledore ordered.

Mr Weasley quickly did as asked, and within 10 minutes two ministry aurors came through the floo. They quickly administered the veritiserum and the Dumbledore reversed the spell on Pettigrew. He came to and looked around him panicked. The lead auror started the investigation.

"I am Auror Shacklebolt from the Ministry of Magic. You have been found impersonating a pet rat in the Weasley family home when you were supposed dead. Due to the high profile case in which you were presumed dead the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore has requested that veritiserum be used in the investigation. All information collected here will be recorded by a dictoquill and submitted as evidence should a trial be required. I will now hand over to Chief Warlock Professor Dumbledore for the interrogation."

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to address Pettigrew.

"What is your full name?"

"Peter Gregory Pettigrew" Peter replied in a monotone voice, his eyes blank proving the veritiserum's effect.

"Did you fake your death at the hands of Sirius Black on November 1st 1981?"

"Yes"

"Were you disguised as a rat from November 1st 1981 until August 1st 1990?"

"Yes"

"Did Sirius Black murder 13 muggles on November 1st 1981?"

"No"

"Did you murder 13 muggles on November 1st 1981?"

"Yes"

Gasps echoed round the room and Dumbledore quickly hushed everyone continuing with the questioning.

"Were you a death eater?"

"Yes"

"When did you join the death eaters?"

"January 1980"

"Did you join the death eaters of your own free will?"

"Yes"

"Was Sirius Black a death eater?"

"No"

"Was Sirius Black the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes"

"Did you betray the Potter's to Voldemort?"

"Yes"

Professor Dumbledore gestured for the Auror's to step forward and arrest Pettigrew. He was quickly placed in magical suppressor handcuffs and apparated back to the ministry. Dumbledore paused to briefly explain to Harry that Sirius Black was his godfather who had been believed to betray his parents to their murderer and that based on Pettigrew's testimony would likely now be freed before heading back through the floo to Hogwarts leaving the stunned Weasley family in his wake.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I am not pleased with it but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Nemlie x**


	5. Chapter 5

_August 3__rd__ 1990_

Two days later Harry found himself following Mr Weasley through the bustling ministry towards Courtroom 10. Peter Pettigrew had been tried and sentenced to life in Azkaban the day before and now Sirius was to be tried. The courtroom was bustling with activity. Harry could see Rita Skeeter in her acid green robes Quick Quotes Quill at the ready, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa with sour looks on their faces. Harry chuckled to himself as he realised they were probably worried about Draco losing out on what they believed to be on 'his' inheritance if Sirius was freed and able to have children. Harry clearly remembered Draco's fury when he found out Harry had inherited the Black Lordship not him.

As Dumbledore's gavel came down to bring the court to order Harry noticed a gaunt and shabbily dressed Remus Lupin sneak in the back of the gallery.

"I hereby call this session of the Wizengamot to order. Please bring in the prisoner." Dumbledore called.

The room went cold as a limp Sirius Black was escorted in by two dementors. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of his godfather for the first time in years and immediately fell as he noticed his condition. The dementors placed Sirius in the chair and the chains immediately circled around his arms. Sirius slowly raised his head and his blank eyes gazed around the courtroom.

"Sirius Black, you were sentenced to life in Azkaban as an accomplice in the murder of James Andrew Potter and Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter, the attempted murder of Harry James Potter on October 31st 1981 and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles using the '_Reducto'_ curse on November 1st 1981. Recent evidence has come to light resulting in a retrial. How do you plead?"

Retrial? Harry thought to himself, it's not a retrial! He was never tried in the first place! Shaking himself he turned back to look at Sirius.

"I plead not guilty." Sirius said hoarsely.

"Plea is noted. Auror Shacklebolt please administer the veritiserum." Dumbledore commanded.

Auror Shacklebolt moved forward from the shadow of the door and poured 3 drops of veritiserum on Sirius' tongue. As Shacklebolt stepped backed Sirius' eyes glazed over and he looked up at Dumbledore who began questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black" Sirius dully replied

"Are you a death eater?"

"No"

"Have you ever been a death eater?"

"No"

"Have you ever supported any death eater attacks?"

"No"

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No"

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter's location to Voldemort in 1981?"

"No"

"Were you present at Charing Cross on November 1st 1981 with Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes"

"Did you murder 13 muggles at Charing Cross on November 1st 1981?"

"No"

"Are you guilty of the crimes you were convicted of?"

"No"

With that final question the previous murmurs around the courtroom broke into outraged cries.

"How could this happen?" cried one voice.

"Appalling! How can someone innocent be sentence to Azkaban!" shouted another.

Dumbledore banged his gavel loudly. "SILENCE! I will have order in the courtroom!" he shouted.

"Aurors please administer the antidote. I now ask the Wizengamot to cast their votes. All those who find the defendant guilty? Dumbledore continued.

Not a soul in the courtroom raised their hand. Even the former death eaters didn't want to commit political and social suicide by voting against when Sirius was obviously not guilty.

"And all those who find the defendant not guilty?" Dumbledore asked as every hand immediately rose.

"I hereby find the defendant innocent of all charges. Sirius Black you are free to go. The Ministry of Magic sincerely apologise for this miscarriage of justice and award you 10,000 galleons in compensation for each year you were imprisoned. The total compensation of 90,000 galleons will be deposited in your Gringott's account on Monday. Have you anything you wish to say?"

Sirius Black sat stunned staring at Dumbledore as the chains around his arms and legs were released. Shaking himself he finally managed to respond to Dumbledore's question.

"Harry…" he whispered. "Where is Harry? He's my godson. I want custody."

"Harry Potter was placed in the care of relatives. As for you custody of him, the ministry ask that you attend St Mungos for a full health screening, if they declare you fit you are free to claim custody of your godson." Dumbledore carefully said.

"Relatives?" Sirius said to himself. "But the only relatives he had were Lily's foul sister. He couldn't have been placed there. They hate magic!"

"Mr Potter's location is a sealed file for security reasons Mr Black. I ask that you do not discuss this matter here. I will be happy to discuss this with you at a later date. Following the closing of court please retrieve your belongings from the DMLE and proceed to St Mungos. I hereby pronounce this session of the Wizengamot dismissed." Dumbledore said authoritatively.

The court immediately buzzed with activity as reporters and Wizengamot members alike swarmed towards Sirius. Auror Shacklebolt immediately took charge of the situation and taking Sirius by the arm steered him carefully towards the doorway away from the reporters.

Harry tugging on Mr Weasley's arm began to head towards the room. "Come on Mr Weasley I want to see him!" he said sounding exactly like an excited 10 year old.

As Harry reached the floor of the courtroom he was quickly dwarfed by the many reporters trying to get a picture of Sirius. With several people still between Harry and Sirius, and with Sirius about to leave the room Harry took a deep breath.

"Sirius! Wait!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Harry's voice, distinctive as that of a child, did what the many adult voices could not. Sirius stopped and turned around, searching for the child who had called his name. As he spotted Harry he shook of Shacklebolt's arm and dove into the crowd. Reaching Harry with startling pace for someone so malnourished, he quickly pulled the 10 year old into a hug. Something the reporters were quick to snap a photo of. Releasing Harry after a long hug, Sirius looked him up and down.

"Harry, you look just like your Dad did at your age. Spitting image. I'm sure you've been told... I'm your godfather. I was your parent's best friend; they wanted me to look after you if anything happened to them. Would you like to come and live with me when I get better? I understand if you want to stay with your Aunt and Uncle." Sirius said solemnly.

"Of course I want to live with you!" Harry cried and threw himself back into Sirius' arms. Holding the boy in his arms Sirius carefully attempted to stand up. Although extremely small for his age, Harry was too heavy for Sirius' undernourished body and he stumbled slightly. Mr Weasley quickly pulled out his wand and cast a featherlight charm on Harry allowing Sirius to carry him from the room.

…

A few hours later Harry was back at The Burrow with Ginny. Sirius was currently being checked over a St Mungos before returning to the Ministry to complete the custody paperwork. Luckily although considered of age and able to do magic, Harry and Ginny were not legally emancipated until they were 14 (something Harry had not realised before Dumbledore's visit two days ago) so Sirius' applying for custody of Harry should not reveal their soul bond to the rest of the Wizarding World. Mr and Mrs Weasley had told Harry and Ginny they would tell Sirius of the bond if he was awarded custody.

As he sat in the kitchen of the Burrow with Ginny next to him Harry stared into the fire thinking over their time in 1990. So far things had gone roughly to plan, despite the unexpected soul bond. Pettigrew was in Azkaban and Sirius was free. The next job was to start looking for the horcruxes. The difficulty would be getting to them without the Weasley's or Sirius getting suspicious. 'Maybe _we should tell them'_ Harry thought to himself.

"No we shouldn't. Well maybe just Sirius. I don't think my mum would take it too well." Ginny said.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. "How did you hear that? I didn't think I'd said it aloud?"

"_What's he on about how did I hear it? Of course he said it aloud. How else would I hear him?"_ Ginny thought.

"Um… Ginny… I heard that" Harry said awkwardly as he thought "_This is weird. I think we can hear each others thoughts?!" _

"Merlin! I think I just heard your thoughts. Let me try something Harry." Ginny said as she ran out the door.

"_Harry can you hear me?" _she thought

"_Yes" _he replied

"_Do you think this is part of the soul bond?" _Ginny asked

"_Must be" _Harry replied. "_This could come in handy. Can we hear everything or just what we want to say?"_

_"I don't know. Give me a second let me think something I don't want you to hear and see if you can hear it," _thought Ginny.

_"Ok… Go!"_ Harry thought.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ginny aloud as she walked back into the room

"No I didn't" Harry replied.

"_How about this?" _Ginny thought.

"_Yep hearing you loud and clear. This is great, we can only hear what we want to communicate," _thought Harry.

Harry began to stare back into the flames waiting for Sirius to arrive and take him home. Meanwhile, he was silently talking to Ginny about their plan and what to do next.


End file.
